Dora Márquez
Dora Marquez is the main protagonist of the Dora the Explorer television series. She is an adorable, sweet, young and tomboyishly beautiful 7-8 year old girl who embarks on a trip in every episode in order to find something or help somebody. Description Dora has relationships with all of the characters she meets, failing even to hold a grudge against the mischievous fox, Swiper. She hates villains only when it seems that compromise is impossible, and even in these cases, fails to display actual anger. She gives others a chance to try their hands at tasks even when she herself might have an easier time with them. Dora values her family, whom she loves openly, though she spends little time indoors at home with them. She tries to introduce her traditions and customs, subtly and without compulsion, to those who are not familiar with them. Dora is fond of Boots, who became her best friend when she saved his beloved red boots from being swiped by Swiper. Dora enjoys sports. She played on a baseball team with Boots and her other partners and was coached by her father (who has never been depicted as having other employment). She loves and excels at soccer. Dora is also a musician, skilled at playing a wooden flute and the guitar. The character was voiced by Kathleen Herles until she was replaced by Caitlin Sanchez and replaced with another voice actress Fátima Ptacek. Dora is a Latina. Early concepts of Dora had her as a blond girl of European ancestry. The character was originally based on a niece, Lilli, of Rick Velleu, one of the creators of the show. Looks ﻿Dora has dark peach skin, causing it to appear almost orange. She has brown eyes as well as brown hair. The character is often shown wearing a pink t-shirt, orange shorts, frilly yellow socks and white shoes with pink trim along with other outfits. Appearances ﻿Dora appears in every episode of Dora the Explorer. Her first appearance was in The Big Red Chicken. She also appeared in the both parts of the episode Diego's Great Dinosaur Rescue of Go, Diego, Go!. Gallery Dora what's your name.jpg Dora seen for the first time.jpg Dora and Boots with ice cream.jpg Dora, Boots and the animals.JPG Dora parade.JPG Pirate Dora in the spotlight.jpg Dora and Boots as pirates.jpg Dora 4.png Dora's Knighthood Adventure.png Dora's Fairytale Adventure.png Dora's Royal Rescue.png Doraschristmascarol.png Dora,boots,and baby blue bird.jpg Dora.jpg Dorapupp.jpg Dora-birthday-c.jpg Dora-The-Explorer-Explore-The-Earth!-Front-Cover-38381.jpg|Dora appears on a DVD cover Dora-explorer-doras-christmas-carol-adventure-dvd-cover-art.jpg|Dora appears on a book Dora's A Christmas Carol DoraThe-ExplorerPosters.jpg All of the costumes.jpg Boots party.jpg Dora and Boots with ice cream.jpg|Dora and Boots are eating ice cream. Strange noise in the distance.jpg All mambo.jpg Happy Birthday Swiper Half 1.jpg Dora 4.png Little Star.jpg Fish Out of Water.jpg Bugga Bugga.jpg Sticky Tape.jpg Bouncing Ball.jpg Doras Rescue In Mermaid Kingdom 2012.avi 001700760.jpg Dora and Diego 7.jpg Dora and Diego 6.jpg Dora and Diego 5.jpg Dora and Diego 4.jpg Dora and Diego 3.jpg Dora and Diego 2.jpg Dora and Diego.jpg Даша-Путешественница Dora the Explorer - 5 сезон, 2 серия.avi 000666040.jpg See also *List of Dora's outfits Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Multiple show characters Category:Humans Category:Dora the Explorer characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main characters in The Marquezs